User talk:Hunterj/archive1
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : Jedimca0 Stuff I see you have. Very nice. Also, I fixed your infobox/userbox. The problem was you were using your image as the background instead of infobox image. And the userbox problem, you forgot to add "userbox" to the template. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 05:59, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Profanity Hey, i've read your question on Gonk's talkpage, i think you can find an awnser Here. Have a nice day Madclaw Madness?....This is Ordo! 22:11, 12 December 2007 (UTC) *I believe it was a deliberate decision to allow profanity — personally, I've always found the f**k method a bit silly; we all know what is being said, so why make a poor attempt to hide it? Anyway, if you think strongly about the matter, and if you think others share your views, perhaps add your proposal to the COB agenda, or create a forum topic about it. However, I must warn you that I would expect it to fail. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 23:07, 12 December 2007 (UTC) *Ya, i tried to clean up profanity here and failed and thats why I stoped editing here, i don't wana read that stuff and get that in my head and then I end up saying it and then everyone gives me dirty looks. Besides its not needed. Only reason im here is because I heard SG1 made a bot called 4-LOM and I whanted to say hi to it. That and most my humor only the extreamly inteligent can comprehend because I don't express myself well so wile that person can take that joke, change one word and spead of speaking and it comes out so much funnier, however in the idea department im extreamly funny, its just that normal people (theysa ares confusused by mesa). Skyhawk12:06, 13 December 2007 (UTC) *Hey Hunterj, About crossing out profanity: It doesn't really do anything if you cross out shit like this, it still says shit, everyone knows what it means and I think most people who do put profanity in an article would feel like they are being cencored unfairly since Policy is clear on the subject. So why bother with doing something that is most likely going to annoy other users? Per Admirable Acbar, I also believe that a proposal against profanity would fail. Have a nice day! [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 21:05, 13 December 2007 (UTC) *Yes, one of the problems with the COB is that many people can't make it. What I would suggest is to make a proposed change to policy at Forum:Hyperbaric Chamber, where more people are likely to see it. Best of luck, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 21:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Talk page posts Hey Hunterj. I just wanted to advise you that your recent posts on several user's talk pages, with regards to Forum:Proposed Change to Policy: Profanity, could be construed as votefarming by those who see them. As such, it has been brought to the attention of the Administrators here, and I've chosen to leave you a message regarding it. Please refrain from doing this type of thing in the future. Thanks for your cooperation, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 20:18, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 'To any Admin Regarding Votefarming' This is my reply regarding the message above: I didn't plan on telling any more people. I want to explain why I left a comment on a few peoples talk pages. I told Fell Skyhawk because I know him quite well on SWGames and he left me a message (On my talk on this wiki (a few comments above)) about him not editing here because of profanity, and I thought that he should know. I also replied to the person who suggested the idea to me to let him know. The rest (I cannot remember who or how many however I believe I only told one other person) I apoligise for, I never thought about it being votefarming and I never had that intention. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 10:46, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:29, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Award ' Hunterj The awards you the Burl Ives ''singing for money award For your great work on stomping all over me through dedicated song. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) RE:SWDiplomacy It's hilarious, dude. Nice work. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 20:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) AoE Heya Hunterj, SWDiplomacy Wiki has made it to Article of Eviltude status. You may paste: in your userpage. Congratulations. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Darth tom Don't. Imperial Star Destroyer 17:54, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Re:IRC that's ok and appology accepted, see you tomorrow, which tecnically is about 45 minutes for me. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Award ' Dear The awards you the Burl Ives ''singing for money award For you fantastic preformance of The Imperial March in #halopedia. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:32, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes... Turn and face the strange... Ch-ch-Changes!... — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) for spamming the RC Cheers! Madclaw Gives you a fresh glass of Jawa Juice! To recover from a hard day's work on Darthipedia! Cheers dude Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:02, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hi So, according to your article, you had nothing better to do? (joking) =] иιƒкч? 07:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Planetary... ehh... I mean Bridge Destruction commencing Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice... We've destroyed your planet... I mean bridge. To prove we destroyed your bridge/planet we took a picture of the exploding bridge... I hope you weren't home when it happened... Have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) COB ' re-schedule-thingy There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at 22:00 UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] Plaque As promised on my RFA, I'm giving every user that votes for me a special plaque. To thank you for your contributions to my success, I am awarding you with your very own SG1 plaque! Congratulations! Disregard passing the supergeeky1 quiz. I'm too lazy to make a new image. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Hunterj, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Beeble LOL! nice find dude :D Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:06, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *Heya Hunterj, I'm sure it was a mistake, but please remember to use the tides after your comment. Cheers, 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 01:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC)